Teach Akito How to Sing
by xxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyxx
Summary: song fic...Green Finch and Linnet Bird from Sweeney Todd belonging to Stephen Sondheim Akito and Kureno focus... NOT THE PAIRING! Implied KurenoxArisa. Sane!Akito, Trapped!Akito, Remorseful!Akito. Please read and review.


**Spoiler Warning**

AN: random one-shot. Watched Sweeney Todd recently and re-listened to this song. Reminded me of Akito... **I usually prefer Akito to be male**, but if you prefer to imagine him as a female I don't really care. YES, I KNOW AKITO IS A GIRL, I'M THE AUTHOR AND THIS IS FAN FICTION! DEAL WITH IT!

Disclaimer: Green Finch and Linnet Bird belongs to Stephen Sondheim and Akito belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Therefore, I own nothing. Except perhaps the idea of putting them together.

Teach Akito How to Sing 

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_nightingale, blackbird,_

_How is it you sing?_

Akito sat on the porch of the main house watching the birds flit playfully around the garden. Kureno was watching from the doorway, giving him some much needed space to think. Remembering the few times he had heard Kureno sing... Akito wished he would sing again. Of course, Akito understood why he didn't sing often; Who could sing when they're trapped, caged.

_How can you jubilate,_

_sitting in cages,_

_Never taking wing?_

The few times Akito had heard him sing, heremembered wondering how Kureno could sing when he'd trapped him here, never to leave. There were times when Akito almost repented his decision to keep Kureno bound to the promise he made all those years ago. One such time was when Kureno had gone 'out' for a bit and returned distracted, the next time Kureno had gone out, Akito had followed him. When he found Kureno having a rendevous with a sunflower-haired girl by the name of Arisa, he began to wonder if he was just causing the same pain he, himself suffered. That of entrapment, that suffocating pain of being stuck in a place that was unescapable.

_Outside the sky waits,_

_beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars._

Gazing out into the somewhat cloudy sky, Akito wondered what it must be like to be able to just fly away if there was something dangerous or potentially painful amidst. If only he were capable of flight. Then he could leave the pain his life had brought him and all memories of the Sohma family behind. No one would care if he decided to be a lawyer or if he decided to be a chef... Nothing would hinge on his opinion except his own life. He would be free of the expectations of being 'God'.

_How can you remain,_

_staring at the rain,_

_maddened by the stars?_

The clouds that had been becoming steadily grayer coalesced and began to cry their cleansing tears of mercy upon the ground. If he were to step out into the rain, oh the joy that would rise within him at the feel of the stinging drops cooling his skin... But if he were to make any indication that he was going to step into the rain, Kureno would stop him. His health was too fragile to chance catching a cold by standing in the rain. Akito sighed and watched the rain gently wash away the dirt of summertime with its shining waters.

As the storm surge cleared he watched the vibrant hues left by the rain darken as a blanket of black lace began to fill the sky. The birds were gliding through the garden once again and the stars came out, shining in all their glory. Oh, if only he could fly...

_How is it you sing anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

Akito slowly got up and entered the house, Kureno silently following. Entering his room he reflected on the darkness of the wall hangings and other room ornaments. Freedom is colorful, he decided. If he were to ever get out of this prison he was bound to by blood, he would find somewhere colorful to live. As it is, he was stuck in this dark and hopeless room until... until he died. How could anyone sing when they were trapped in a cage?

_My cage has many rooms,_

_damask and dark,_

_nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark._

He walked over to the room next door to bid Kureno goodnight. The hall was just as gloomy as his room. He stopped at the door to knock when he heard a sort of humming. Deciding it was better just to leave Kureno to his slumber rather than interrupting a moment of lightened-spirit. Akito felt remorse that Kureno wasn't capable of singing in this cage of many rooms; feeling the remorse that he, too, did not have the spirit to sing in these damask chambers and hallways.He speculated that he had never had a moment of true happiness in his life.

_Larks never will, you know,_

_when they're captive._

_Teach me to be more adaptive._

Perhaps it was time to tell Kureno to find his happiness outside, to be free. To tell them all to find their own happiness. At least then he would know that happiness truly did exist. Maybe one of them would think to include him once in a while... Perhaps freeing them would equate to being free himself, free to find his own place in this world. To adapt to the lifestyle of the normal people who walk and talk freely without a real trouble in the world, nothing to hide.

_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_nightingale, blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing._

He decided that the next day he would call a meeting to inform the Zodiac of this decision. Perhaps he would gain some measure of happiness from seeing their shocked reactions. Then he would go 'outside' to live a life where he could learn how to be happy, free. Learn to sing.

_If I cannot fly,_

_let me sing._

Even if he could not ever be truly free or be able to fly... he could learn how to be happy, how to love, how to sing.

AN: I hope you like it... Reviews are love! (Yea... Akito is a little OOC... but how do we know what happens in that mind of his? lol!)


End file.
